


oh no, what happened to my heart?

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Being a banshee and a werewolf is hard.





	oh no, what happened to my heart?

Lydia doesn’t even notice that the rest of the pack have ducked out until she hears a soft snore. When she lifts her head she sees that Derek, the only other survivor of their research team, has closed his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. She sighs, shoulders dropping, because she knows that they won’t be very productive if they stay awake.

Things have been too stressful, too _go-go-go_  this week. She closes her book after making note what page and chapter she was on.

She pushes back her chair and walks up behind Derek.

“Derek?” she whispers. He continues to snore. Her lips curve upwards, and she gently places her hands on his shoulders. She’s nervous about waking him up. She knows that his life hasn’t been easy up until now. He murmurs a sound of content and Lydia starts to rub his shoulders.

Fuck, he’s so tense. She closes her eyes and wonders how he manages to continue fighting without getting a massage every week. They’re trying to figure out this week’s monster, and they’ve been researching in this library for six hours today alone. No wonder why the others left.

Derek wouldn’t leave her alone; he’s far too protective over her. He often tells her that they’re _‘in this together, Lydia.’_ She smiles at the thought and then rests her hands.

“Mmm, don’t stop. It feels nice,” Derek mumbles. She hadn’t noticed that the snoring had stopped.

Lydia lets out the smallest laugh, a sound she can’t remember the last time she made. She continues rubbing his shoulders, trying to loosen all the knots. He leans his head back against her stomach and looks up at her.

She could easily stick her butt out, duck her head down, and give him a Spinderman-esque kiss. She stops herself though, unsure what that’d mean for their friendship. It’d taken them a while to get _here._  To be comfortable touching one another, to be protective, to be loyal. But Lydia can’t imagine her life without the stupid loaf.

“Hi,” she murmurs. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“Mmm,” is the only thing Derek responds with before he lets his eyelids flutter shut. Lydia swallows. She feels more for this man than she even thought possible for another human being.

## ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

When she realizes the dishwasher is broken, she uses it as an excuse to take a break from the crazy pack and wash the dishes in the sink. The dinner had been great - but honestly, any meal they got through without some supernatural evil being interrupting was a success these days. Lydia scrubs the plate she recognizes as Liam’s. If only he could resist covering everything in gravy.

She’s not surprised when Derek comes in the kitchen to join her; he always likes to slip away from the crowd for ten to fifteen minutes to recharge. She is surprised when he doesn’t immediately offer to dry the dishes. Instead, his hands carefully come up on her shoulders to rub.

“Is this okay?” he asks. She has to tilt her head back to catch the words.

“This is lovely,” she promises.

“Dinner was amazing, Lydia. Thank you,” he tells her.

Lydia’s smile is undeniable. She focuses her attention on the plate in her hands as a knot in her shoulders disappears. “Happy you liked it. I’ve never seen Mason eat so much within twenty minutes.”

Derek laughs; _fuck, she loves that sound._  “I know. He claims he’s a growing boy, but how much more can he really grow?”

“Out,” she jokes.

Derek focuses his hands on one part of the base of her neck. “Don’t worry about drying the dishes - we’ll let them air dry.”

She pauses now, tilting her head back to smile at him. “Is this your way of getting out of doing the dishes?”

He laughs. “Maybe. It’ll be good for Liam.”

“Mmm, the joys of living with a Hale,” Lydia murmurs. She turns back to the dishes again. She finds herself leaning back into Derek though, finds herself wanting to be close to him, _to touch him._  She feels safer when he’s around (not that he’s the greatest fighter, but she knows he’d die trying).

“That was the agreement. They wanna live with me rent-free, they get stuck doing the chores. Speaking of which, they should be washing the dishes–”

“Don’t,” she says, probably a little too quickly.

“I–Lyd?”

“It’s nice. It’s distracting. You keep rubbing my shoulders, and I’ll keep doing this. It’s good to get my mind off things,” Lydia tells him.

He carries on. “Yeah? Is it more than just the monster of the week?”

Lydia shrugs. “I don’t know. Probably. It’s more, I think. Just…everything. I was thinking about how much life has changed in the past few years and…it’s overwhelming. I love those people in that room _so_  much and…what if?”

“Don’t. You’re the one who told me that you can’t let _what ifs_  hold us back. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to, Lyds,” Derek tells her.

“I know. But we almost lost Erica and Boyd…then Aiden…and we could’ve lost Allison.” Her words almost fade. It’s too hard for her to admit.

“But we didn’t. Come here,” Derek says. He gently turns her in his arms and pulls her in for a hug.

“My hands are wet,” she says, muffles again. He doesn’t seem to care. He strokes her hair gently.

She’s not going to get over this love in the this century. Maybe not even the one after that.

 

## ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

It’s been a long day. Lydia doesn’t remember the drive to Derek’s house. She just knows that everyone else is sitting with Stiles in the hospital waiting room. Derek doesn’t really do hospitals very well, and he came home because he hadn’t slept in over thirty-six hours.

When she realizes she’s at his front door, she lets herself in. Derek looks up from the couch and smiles.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she echoes. She walks over to the couch and crawls onto it. She lies down on him and rests her cheek on his chest. “Today sucked.”

“Today sucked a lot,” Derek agrees. “How is Stiles doing?”

Lydia curls her fingers on his shirt. “He’s good. Everyone’s there with him. They all told me to go home. Allison was going to drive me, but I insisted. I meant to go home.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know if I would’ve gotten any sleep,” Derek admits.

Lydia nods. She knows how he feels. “I wouldn’t have either.”

Derek pulls her closer to him, and curls his arm up to rest his hand on Lydia’s shoulder. He squeezes it gently. “You know that I love you, right?”

“I know.”

“When…that _thing_  came at us today…I realized that I’ve never told you,” Derek murmurs. “And I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Lydia smiles. “I love you too, Derek Hale. Don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t.”

She’s in way too deep. She wants to believe in serendipity, that there’s an alternate universe out there where they could be _something_  together.

 

## ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

 

Lydia knows he’s blaming himself. He blames himself for everything. Including, apparently, Erica getting too drunk and stumbling around. She’ll be okay; Boyd has her. But Derek is now mentally repeating the list of Fuck Ups that he feels guilty about. She watched him sneak away from the party, and couldn’t resist following him.

“Derek,” Lydia greets when she finds him sitting on a large rock. He doesn’t turn to look at her; he already knew she was coming. She doesn’t sit beside him immediately.

“I know it’s stupid,” Derek mutters.

“Nothing you _feel_  is stupid. Maybe irrational and illogical, but not stupid.” Lydia steps behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders gently. She starts to rub. “Did you ever think we’d get _here?”_

“Here?” Derek echoes.

“Acting like normal college students - getting too drunk, sneaking off to pout, maybe two friends making out drunk…” Lydia murmurs.

Derek snorts. “You saw Scott and Isaac then?”

“No!” she says, laughing. She comes around to stand in front of him. “I was kind of hoping that maybe _we’d_  get to experience that.”

Derek looks at her, eyebrows raised. “Really now? You’ve never shown any interest before.”

She smirks as she carefully steps forward. She puts one leg on either side of his, but doesn’t sit down on his lap or straddle him just yet. “It’s been a little too busy and too stressful to think about having some fun. But tonight? Tonight, I think we should make an exception.”

Derek tugs her down onto his lap now. “Only if you promise to stay for breakfast.”

“Mmm,” Lydia murmurs. “That’s sounds like something I can do. On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You give me a massage…naked.”

Derek laughs now and it’s such a good look on him. She vows to make him laugh more every day. He puts his hands on her thighs, and says, “You’ll be naked too, yes?”

"We’ll see. Are you going to be a bad boy?”

“I’m all good.”

“Yes,” Lydia murmurs, “Yes, you are.”

She seals the deal with a kiss.

## ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

_Oh no, I fell in love with you. And you fell in love with me. What shall we do?_

## ❀ ✿ ❀ ✿ ❀


End file.
